1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the buoyancy compensator art for underwater diving. In particular, it lies within the field of buoyancy compensation for divers in the form of buoyancy compensators which receive a gas therein in order to provide for buoyancy compensation at various depths.
2. The Prior Art
Prior art buoyancy compensators firstly comprised a number of buoyancy compensators in the form of chest packs that were analogous to life preservers. As time went on, buoyancy compensators took on other forms.
One particular feature of prior art buoyancy compensators was the fact that they developed the ability of being filled by oral inflation as well as power inflation. The oral inflation could be effected by means of a valve having a mouthpiece connected thereto. Upon operation of the valve, one could blow into the mouthpiece and inflate the buoyancy compensator. Also, various means for dumping gas from the buoyancy compensator were provided either through overinflation relief valves, or manually operated dumping valves.
Another development of substantial importance was power inflation through which a diver could utilize the gas in his tank in order to inflate the buoyancy compensator through a connection from the gas in the tank to the buoyancy compensator.
Other improvements have included various types of configurations, including bladders, outer coverings, arm openings, strap arrangements and other securement means.
A problem of the prior art buoyancy compensators was the adjustment of the buoyancy compensator over one's shoulders. As can be understood, buoyancy compensators relied upon shoulder straps of various configurations and attachments. Recently buoyancy compensators have incorporated a backpack attached thereto so that a diver's breathing gas tank can be held by and on the buoyancy compensator. Thus, significant loading on a diver's shoulders takes place across the shoulder straps. To date, the shoulder straps have not been easily adjustable.
This invention seeks to solve the problems with regard to adjustment of buoyancy compensators as to the straps and the loading across a user's shoulders. Accordingly, it should be viewed as a significant step over the prior art as far as the loading capability.
A further feature of this invention is the fact that most prior art backpacks incorporated metal bails, straps, or overcenter locks made of metal in order to hold a tank on the backpack. This invention incorporates an easily used fabric strap with an overcenter snapover buckle for easily securing a tank of breathing gas to the backpack of a buoyancy compensator.